In order to hold the various pivotally moving objects such as a liquid crystal display of a notebook personal computer or a hinge opening/closing type lid of a container at a predetermined pivotal position, there have been used various hinges with torque setting function and one example thereof is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
The hinge disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is provided with a hinge shaft to pivotally support the pivotally moving object on the fixed object, a plastic braking member in the form of slit cylinder to closely engage the hinge shaft and a holder attached to the brake member to hold the hinge shaft while forcing the brake member against the hinge shaft with predetermined pressure. As shown in FIGS. 3, 6 and 7 of Patent Document 1, this holder has a curvature portion to embrace the hinge shaft through the brake member and both-end flat tightening portions integrally extending from the curvature portion and fixed by screws to the wall face of the pivotally moving object. The pressure under which the brake member is forced against the hinge shaft is set by adjusting the tightening strength of the flat tightening portions.
With such a structure, the curvature portion is expanded and contracted in order to insert the hinge shaft into the curvature portion of the holder so as to embrace the hinge shaft in the holder, but since at least one of the both-end flat tightening portions integrally extending from the curvature portion angularly moves with the expanding and contracting movement of the curvature portion, a screw penetrating through and tightened to the one end flat tightening portion will also angularly moves when tightened. Thus, since the screw cannot enter into a threaded hole in alignment therewith when tightened, it needs to penetrate through an elongated hole etc. whereby it can move horizontally relative to the flat tightening portion. However, it is difficult to tighten the screw into the threaded hole while it moves horizontally within the elongated hole and therefore the holder cannot disadvantageously be tightened with high precision. Especially, in case where a caulking pin is used instead of the screw for tightening the holder, the caulking pin cannot tighten the holder while it moves within the elongated hole and therefore the holder cannot be tightened by caulking.